1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball shot-making system, and in particular, to a basketball shot-making system having right angled backboard members for installation in outdoor locations or in heretofore inaccessible inside corner locations, and a rebound action device in operative contact therewith to increase the number of possible shot-making combinations.
1. Description of the Background Art
Throughout the United States steps are being taken to improve the game of basketball and expand its popularity among the population. A typical current basketball hoop and backboard configuration comprises a flattened backboard surface, usually rectilinear or curvilinear shaped and a basketball hoop offset from the backboard in a horizontal disposition with a support bracket therebetween. However, the flattened surface of the backboard precludes the installation of the equipment in many indoor facilities, particularly in urban areas where buildings that were designed for other uses are being converted into community centers for youth activities. Further, the single backboard and hoop arrangement severely limits the number of possible shot-making combinations for the individual shooter.
Many attempts have been made to alter the configuration of the backboard and hoop for installations in outdoor locations and in difficult indoor locations and to increase the number of possible shot-making combinations in a basketball shooting game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,355 issued to Offutt discloses a corner basketball backboard support bracket comprising a three-sided triangular support rim and a "J" shaped leg member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,214 issued to Brenner discloses a basketball shot-making game with a different bank shot to make at a plurality of shooting stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,365 issued to Schroeder discloses a basketball pole mounting system for transmitting stresses directly to a backboard frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,369 issued to Walsh discloses a basketball rim assembly for use with a sponge basketball. U.S. Pat. No. '369 also discloses a collapsible rim component of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,162 issued to Allen discloses a basketball pole and backboard assembly designed to provide ninety-two percent of the usual backboard surface and still fit in a container to meet interstate commerce shipping regulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,777 issued to Jolley discloses a basketball goal and backboard assembly having an apparatus to absorb and dissipate energy received during dunkshots. U.S. Pat. No. '777 provides for the goal to return to its original operative position after the ball is passed through the goal during the dunkshot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,968 issued to Smith discloses a basketball backboard assembly having a novel sandwich method of construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,555 issued to Sorensen discloses a backboard having built-in levelers to provide for adjustments to maintain the backboard in a vertical orientation so as not to affect the players during a game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,501 issued to Anastasakis discloses a movable basketball pole having a base and a plurality of support members to support the goal in the deployed operative position.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest, the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a basketball shot-making system that will increase the number of potential installations both indoors and out-of-doors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a basketball shot-making system that increases the number of shot-making possibilities by combining paired backboard members in a right angle configuration and a rebound action device in operative contact therewith.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a basketball shot-making system with a rebound action device that has a shape that will not damage the basketball when the rebound action device is in bounceable communication with the basketball.
It is still further another object of the invention to provide a basketball shot-making system that can be fabricated from a variety of structural materials.
It is yet another still further object of the invention to provide a basketball shot-making system that has a vertical playing surface on the paired backboard members that can be produced in either a transparent or opaque finish.
It is a final object of the invention to provide a basketball shot-making system that can be readily adapted for outdoor use on a conventional base and pole, currently used for the conventional backboard and goal assemblies.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a basketball shot-making system in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to basketball shot-making systems, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.